Scary Godparents/References
*This episode is included on the DVD and VHS of the same name. *This was the final episode where Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad voiced A.J.. Starting with season 3, Gary Leroi Gray would take over the role for the remainder of the show. * The Pumpkinator would later return in Escape from Unwish Island. *Trixie and Veronica are not seen morphing into their costumes. *This is the only Halloween special of the series. * Transformers - The Jack-O-Bots name is a play on the "Autobots", although the Jack-O-Bots themselves are evil while the Autobots are good. (This makes them more similar to the Autobots' enemies, The Decepticons) * Toys Я Us - Vicky's insult, "Where did you get the stupid European costumes, Dorks R Us?" contains a play on the chain's name. * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory - The music at the end when it rains candy is strikingly similar to the song, Pure Imagination. * When Veronica, Trixie, and the other rich kids appear on Timmy's doorstep, Veronica's pupils are mistakenly colored pink. After Trixie tells her to polish her costume, Veronica's pupils return to their normal blue. * When Cosmo and Wanda initially appear as cats during the scene where Timmy meets with Mark Chang, Wanda is colored green and Cosmo is pink. In the next shot, their colors swap back to normal. * Although the Jack-O-Bot costumes are wished back into normal, inanimate objects, they later appear on Unwish Island as sentient beings. * Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty appear in this episode, however they crashed on a deserted island with Remy in "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary" and shouldn't have returned until "Remy Rides Again". * When the Pumpkinator prepares for detonation after morphing into its' doomsday device shape, it begins audibly counting down the final minute in a bored tone ("59, 58, 57...") But when Timmy starts speaking, it remains silent for the rest of the countdown. *When Cosmo and Wanda sit on the green monster, they’re going backwards instead of forward. *Although this episode is aired on October 29, 2002 in United States, it was actually produced in 2001 according to the credits. It was also the final episode to be made in 2001. :Mr. Turner: (puts on a Mrs. Turner costume) I'm going as your mom! :Mrs. Turner: (puts on a Mr. Turner costume) And I'm going as your dad! :Timmy Turner: And I'm going straight to therapy. :Mr. Turner: The heck you are, you're going trick-or-treating whether you're crazy or not! ---- :Wendell: [To Dr. Bender] You're the reason I don't have any friends! ---- :Cosmo: 'You can't spell 'Halloween' without 'ow' in the middle. ''(eats lollipop and breaks his teeth) Ow! ---- :'''Mark Chang:: Vicky! My beloved, 'tis I, Mark, your rocking princely love from- :Erik: to her candy bag and Timmy's arm holding onto it Look out, dude, she's armed! '' bag out of her hand causing it to fly into the air and have candy fall'' '' '' '' Jeff: Ah! The sky, it rains death!'' ---- :King Gripullon: Vicky and kids trick or treat Wait, wait. gasps You were right, my queen. It is a conspiracy. The Earthlings are arming themselves for war with the substance most lethal to we Yugopotamians... candy! Defense demands a royal response of an even higher order. I shall... a level that causes a metal spear to appear, which opens up to reveal a piece of paper and a pen write an angry letter! writes a letter, which is shown to be a "Q" Somebody mail this. ---- :Timmy:: Reflective tape? :Principal Waxelplax:: That's right! I'm reflective, you're reflective! This year, I'm giving away safety! she says this, Chester whispers to A.J and pulls out a roll of toilet paper And if you TP my house, I'll hold all of you back a year. '' door'' :Chester:: I'm being held back a year anyway. and runs off ---- :Mark:: Come, Vicky, let us board my princely pod and blow this rock! remote to open the door and lower ramp :Cosmo:: up Ah, ah, ah! Hold it right there! I'm afraid I can't let you gentlemen leave just yet. out clipboard I'm here to inspect your vehicle, but first it's time for my break. clipboard and pulls out a pillow, falls asleep on ramp ---- :Timmy: 'He's gonna blow! ''Wanda, help! :'''Wanda: But I'm not a fairy anymore! Without my fairy powers, I'm as useless as that tooth! Wait a minute. If you become whatever you're wearing, that's it! (takes Cosmo's pillow) Sweetie, wake up! (climbs up and puts pillow on the giant tooth, Bender appears) :Dr. Bender: Holy molar! I'm gonna have to give this kid more than a quarter! (struggles to pull the tooth and falls backwards, losing his wand and crown) :Wanda: (catches both) Let me hold that for you. And that. If you become whatever costume you're wearing, [changes back into a fairy] Yes! Make a wish! Make any wish! :Timmy: I don't want everything real and scary! I want Halloween the way it's supposed to be! Fake and safe! (Wanda grants the wish and everything returns to normal) :Cosmo: Yay! I'm a fairy again! Uh, 5 more minutes (snores) * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. It is also the last episode that was made in 2001. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes